castlezierathfandomcom-20200213-history
13708 AI
Warning: Major Spoiler Alert. This is the year covered in the first several Castle Zierath novels. Key plot points are listed here. '13708 AI '(or or 1208 of the Sixth Age) was an extremely busy year for the known Achar. It saw the start of the Fourth Gnarrhys War and the death of hundreds of thousands of sentient beings. A Day Between Years Bruil Dekruary Gothober Holidaze *1: The big party at the Stone Dees takes place. Many Imrhys attended - DeeDee, Angeno, Cryssal, Ryan the All-Bright, the Stone Rook, Invera, and Braithe. Braithe was waiting for 'Zuni' to show up, who was, in reality, Innux. (recounted in Zierath: Lord of the Alliance chapter 21) Ipsen *1: Innux and Braithe track down DeeDee. Innux uses Braithe to possess DeeDee. (recounted in Zierath: Lord of the Alliance chapter 21) Jazzuary *5: Theo Ashton is accused of an un-specified crime. He is a member of the richest family of the Zierathan Alliance, grandson of a Supreme Court justice, the nephew of Senator Ashton of Carlindom, the cousin of the owner of Ashton Niurb Lumber Mills. (mentioned in Zierath: Lord of the Alliance, chap 2) *18: Zierath and Ka'Senne were sleeping when he has an Awakening dream. He woke up, and the 'wander' bug really started hitting him.(Zierath: Lord of the Alliance, chapter 1) *18: Ka'Senne received word that Rorke was going to invade Miller to force his casinos on the populace there, despite the law-makers saying no. The law-makers requested the Hovden League send them a mediator, and the League requested Ka'Senne go. *20: Ka'Senne left Zierathdom for Miller. (Zierath: Lord of the Alliance chap. 3) *29: Angus MacBain orders Zierath and Ambrosius out into the city to give them a break from administrative work. They go to Cafe Zierath, and saw Mozaire, Zawn, and Tonka there. (Zierath, Lord of the Alliance ''chap. 4) Juni *16: Annie had a Boding Time Sense Dream. She saw Dykstra and a couple others on horses traveling away on some sort of mission. She saw darkness and blades and huge dark form charging with the Karland at her side. (recounted in ''Zierath: Lord of the Alliance chap. 7) *25: The Karland arrived in Castle Zierath. (Zierath: Lord of the Alliance chapter 5) *25: Zierath has a variation of the Awakening Dream, but this time with Boratch in the dream (Zierath: Lord of the Alliance, chap. 5) *26: Dan'l the Wang arrives at Castle Zierath (mentioned in Zierath: Lord of the Alliance chap. 7) *27: Innux sent the possessed into Kerkovia, where Kerkove resided with the Diamond Sabre. Kerkove was at the Art Institute teaching when the gnarrhys descends on them. His entire capital city was possessed or killed, but Kerkove was able to hold the possessed off with the Sabre. He had to kill many of his most promising students as they were posssessed. DeeDee, Invera, Alamap, and Angeno build a wall of dark stuff around him and seal him into the shadows. (recounted in Zierath: Lord of the Alliance chapter 19) *28: Zierath, Ambrosius, Dan'l the Wang, and the Karland decided to get out of Castle Zierath and take a ride in the nature preserver. Dykstra just appeared and joined them. As they were out, they got caught in a bison stampede brought on by Annie's wagon drawn by a mammoth. (Zierath: Lord of the Alliance Chap. 7) *29: In a massive battle across his lands, the Rickster faced Boratch, Stumme and Timzick and loset. The Rickster fights off the possession and contacts Zierath through his Imrhys Room. Zierath, who is meeting with Mattew, hurries to his Imrhys Room, where the Rickster warns him about the Dathrhys. Boratch tackles the Rickster, and a surge of energy flows through the connection, triggering a Boding Time Sense in Zierath. He saw himself and Phyllis fighting back to back. The scene shifted, and he stood by Kerkove and the Diamond Sabre. He saw Boratch again, lunging at him on a ship. His feet collided with a reddish saggy skinned monster in a great dark woods. A rainbow of colors flooded his senses. He stood in a circle with other Imrhys, and a great terrible shape crisscrossed with light. The vision dimmed, and a wave of darkness separated the next scenes from the others. A huge battle surrounded him. He and Annie fought dark figures at the entrance of Castle Zierath. He was standing over the bleeding body of Ka’Senne whose arm had been ripped off. The Friggurnaut lunged forward, ignoring the lightning bolts Annie shot at him. The monster smashed into Annie, and Zierath could hear her bones break as she was carried off. Zierath struck at the monster, slicing through its thick hide, and the Dathrhys screamed and fell. Zierath whirled back around and felt sharp claws slice through his chest. The pale Boratch smiled at him as the Dathrhys lord punched through his chest. “I dreamt of this,” Boratch hissed as he twisted his sharp ridged hands inside of Zierath chest. Blood exploded up out of Zierath’s mouth, and his vision narrowed to a pinpoint of light. “I’m just lucky you didn’t follow the other vision,” Boratch said. (Zierath: Lord of the Alliance, chap. 8) Noon Year *1 The Council of the Zierathan Alliance convenes in response to the loss of contact with the countries to the far west, especially the Lands of the Rickster. Zierath told of his Boding Time Sense dream. Dan'l the Wang, Duke Dykstra, and Pouli are dispatched to investigate the Lands of the Rickster. (Zierath: Lord of the Alliance ''chap. 9) *2 Zierath, Sir Angus MacBain, and Countess Kuker left Castle Zierath, heading toward the Hovden League. Zierath left Ambrosius, Annie and the Karland in charge. (Zierath: Lord of the Alliance Chap. 10) Dan'l the Wang, Duke Dykstra, and Pouli leave to investigate the Lands of the Rickster. (Chronicles of Castle Zierath Episode 1) Annie did not appreciate being left in charge and dispatched the army to find Zierath. *3 Solnak, the Sybil of the Annien Oracles, and a small squad of Annien Oracles capture Zierath, Sir Angus MacBain, and Kuker. They are freed by Capt. Mozaire, Corporal Zawn, Private Tonka, and Lady Palomino. Palomino is sent on ahead to Maz City to arrange passage. (Zierath: Lord of the Alliance chap. 11) Quetz *1: Zierath, Sir Angus MacBain, and Kuker were attacked by Gnarrhys possessed beings, including several people from the Lands of the Rickster and Deanne. The trio continued to Maz City and stayed with Maz, Gratt Dooj-kah, and Mirix LaTolley in the Thieves' Den. (Zierath: Lord of the Alliance chap. 12) *2: Zierath dispatched Paul Black to confuse and lead other Zierathan Alliance Naval ships away from him. Maz connects Zierath, Kuker, Sir Angus MacBain, and Palomino with the Manicotti and the Jolly Elmo. The Jolly Elmo leaves Maz City. (Zierath: Lord of the Alliance chap. 13) *7: The Jolly Elmo happens upon three whalers killing members of the Jolly Elmo's pod. The Manicotti, Kuker, and Zierath sink two of the ships. (Zierath: Lord of the Alliance chapter 15) *16: The Jolly Elmo, with Zierath, Kuker, Sir Angus MacBain, Palomino, and the Manicotti on board, sailed into Hoffner with the Zierathan diplomatic colors flying. The HLNS Olson, HLNS Larsen, and the HLNS Ylvisaker ignored the diplomatic colors and attacked the Jolly Elmo. Kuker and Zierath sank two ships before Thomoff intercedes. Thomoff took them up to Melanie. (Zierath: Lord of the Alliance chapter 16) *20: After four nights of Boding Time Sense dreams and waking up screaming, Melanie and Kuker get Zierath to tell them him about the dreams, which include a vision of him fighting side-by-side Phyllis. (Zierath: Lord of the Alliance Chapter 17) *22: Phyllis, Daveed, and Landaxis arrive in Hoffner. They, Melanie, and Thomoff give audience to Zierath, Kuker, the Manicotti, and Landaxis. While showing a holographic recording of an attack on the Lands of the Rickster, the possessed attack out of the recording. The possessed DeeDee shadowalks from Kerkovia, The imprisoned Kerkove follows. The combined lightning power of the Imrhys knocks DeeDee unconscious and partially frees her from the possession. (Zierath: Lord of the Alliance Chapter 18) *23: Zierath and Kerkove combine the power of the Emerald Claymore and the Diamond Sabre to heal those wounded in the Gnarrhys attack the day before, including the Manicotti, Thomoff, and Landaxis. During the healing, Landaxis experiences a boding time sight. With the aid of Melanie, Phyllis, Daveed, and Kuker, the two Imrhys kings and the Items of Light completely free DeeDee from the Possession. (Zierath: Lord of the Alliance chap 21-22) *25: Landaxis slips out of the palace at Hoffner and quietly leaves the country. The Manicotti helps him leave without letting the elder Imrhys knowing. (recounted in Zierath: Lord of the Alliance chap. 23) *26: Phyllis, Daveed, and Melanie meet about a war to the east between the countries of Cash, led by Rorke, and Miller, led by Cass-idy. It is discovered Ambassador Ka'Senne of Ipsenne and Tanyadee of East Zierathdom are attempting to mediate a solution. Daveed and Melanie head to the east to stop the war. Zierath, the Manicotti, Kuker, and Kerkove set sail on the Jolly Elmo to the northeast. (Zierath: Lord of the Alliance chapter 21,22) Ronolom *6: Todweb, Jongivern and Isle Rembrandt captured the Jolly Elmo, the Manicotti, Kerkove, Zierath, and Kuker using the Isle Rembrandt dragons. Using indigo magic, the Manicotti turns Todweb and Jongivern against each other. Zierath and Kerkove try to add to the confusion by creating an earthquake, in a sense attacking Isle Rembrandt. To protect its mother, the Jolly Elmo incapacitates them, and then the Manicotti and Kuker get the Jolly Elmo free. The living ship and its passengers escape without serious harm. (Zierath: Lord of the Alliance chap 28) *20: Zierath, Kuker, Palomino, and Sir Angus MacBain debark from the Jolly Elmo onto Klein and head towards the capital city. The Manicotti, Kerkove, and the Jolly Elmo have to start dodging Shappell and the KNS Enterprise. (Zierath: Lord of the Alliance chap 24) *21: Zierath, Sir Angus MacBain, Palomino, and Kuker travelled across Klein. They stop, and Zierath goes to fill the canteens. Not paying attention, he nearly gets eaten by a crocodile, but is saved by three centaurs - Kiroon, Ponte, and Hessia. They share the meat of the crocodile. Kiroon and Palomino immediately have a connection. They discuss centaur/human relations. (Zierath: Lord of the Alliance'' chapter 24) *27: Zierath, Kuker, Palomino and Sir Angus MacBain arrive in the capital city of Klein. Julieklein, the Light of the Achar, greets them. (Zierath: Lord of the Alliance chap 25) *28 Zierath, Kuker, Palomino, Sir Angus MacBain, and Julieklein the Light of the Achar searched for Avalonia. Zierath used the Emerald Claymore to summon Avalonia. Marea greets them and agrees to help. Marea leads them to the KNS Enterprise and Captain Shappell who had been hunting the Jolly Elmo, the Manicotti, and Kerkove. The living ship hid beneath the Enterprise. Zierath, Palomino, Kuker, and Sir Angus MacBain return to the Jolly Elmo and continue on their way. (Zierath: Lord of the Alliance chap 26) Santil *3: Three Rookery ships approached the Jolly Elmo in a stormy sea off of North Hagen. Zierath, Kuker, the Manicotti, Kerkove, Palomino, Sir Angus MacBain, and the crew of the Jolly Elmo faced off against Boratch, the possessed Alamap, the Stone Rook, Timzick, Paco, Braithe, Abbischo, two Ska-Tugas, and many more possessed. Because of the Elmo, none of the crew were possessed. Kerkove and Kuker freed Braithe and the Stone Rook. The Manicotti, Palomino, and Sir Angus kill the two ska-tugas. Zierath almost destroyed Boratch, but the Dathrhys lord escaped. Zierath was also critically wounded. (Zierath: Lord of the Alliance chapter 29) *5: Ka'Senne commandeered Avalonia, much to the consternation of the Doorman and Marea. Tanyadee joined. They arrived on the Isles of Metcalf and met Metcalf at the dock, waiting for the Jolly Elmo. The Manicotti, Kuker, and Kerkove had been helping keep Zierath alive. Sensing his brother's danger, Maz shadowwalks in. Metcalf and Kerkove, using the Diamond Sabre's time manipulation ability, operated and saved Zierath's life. (Zierath: Lord of the Alliance chap 30) Scotbode Toberary Wontober Yakuter Category:Year